Psychedelic Nightmare
by xxRyuuxx
Summary: Bang. Cowboy Bebop horror themed monstrosity! Will revise this summary as the story fleshes out. Takes place directly after the anime. Rated M for Mature audiences for language, drug usage, gore, and sexual themes.


_**I do not own anything Cowboy Bebop related.**_

* * *

 **"Bang"** He drops to the stairs, motionless and lifeless, leaving the surrounding people baffled as darkness engulfed his mind, body, and soul.

 _Several weeks later..._

The rustles of trees were heard through the tainted opened windows, allowing the soft spring air to drift slowly into the white room. There was hardly any noise to be heard other than the chirping of birds and the sound of the wind.

 _Julia..._

Except her. Her voice seems to echo throughout the room. It's as if she was here, right here in this room. He can feel her, feel her close by.

 _Julia..._

But how can that be? She was no longer in this world. There's no possible way she could be anywhere near him right now. His heart rate peaked the more he thought about her, pounding constantly through his chest as if it was going to detonate. Visions of her face tainted his mind; his thoughts tumbling about in his brain. His thought process is slow, as he subconsciously tried to make himself aware of his surroundings. But for what? He can't feel, he can't see, he can't understand at the moment. Where was he? What is going on? The sudden thoughts danced around in his head as he began to regain his conscience. Pictures of her began appearing in front of his mind, flooding every inch of brain, as if someone was trying to remind him of something, or someone. But he knew, he knew who and the more he thought of her, the more he was thinking...

Where's Julia?

 **"Spike."**

He forced his eyes open. The brightness of the room had him squinting. It took him a moment to realize that he was in a hospital bed. Blocked noises that weren't heard before was now flooding into his eardrums, the sound of his heartbeat pulsing through his mind from ear to ear. He looked around slowly, not moving an inch from where he was. There was no one in this room. Not one single soul. It felt like someone was here, someone was watching him, but he couldn't grasp the concept of reality that, there probably wasn't anyone here to begin with. Maybe he's not here, maybe this is all just a lucid dream.

 **"Oh, hello Mr. Spiegel, you're finally awake."** A female nurse walked into the room he is in. He studied her slightly. She was small and lanky, nothing too exciting for his eyes, but she had golden blond hair that was put into a bun, with tiny strands sticking out from the back. Her face was caked with makeup, but the only thing that caught his attention was her pretty blue pupils.

She walked over towards him to check his vitals and change the IV needle stuck into his arm. **"How are you doing? Do you feel okay?"** She asked him a bunch of questions that he didn't want to bother answering, so he averted his gaze and let out a sigh. **"Not in the slightest."** he muttered. He wasn't expecting his voice to sound so harsh and filled with phlegm. He must have been unconscious for several weeks or so, so the strain was pulsing through his throat when he spoke. The nurse chuckled softly. **"It's okay, we thought you weren't going to make it but somehow you managed to pull through."** She checked the IV bag and ruffled a few other things. **"The doctor said you were his toughest patient."** After she was finished with the IV, she injected a few doses of pain killers into his arm as prescribed. He slightly looked at her, inspecting what she was doing. He could feel the slight sting of the needle sliding through his skin and into his veins, though it didn't bother him in the slightest. All he wanted to do right now was sleep, as his eyes were already beginning to drop slowly.

 **"Alright Mr Spiegel, we're all done here. Give this button a nice hard push if you need any assistance, okay?"** She pointed to the front of her, revealing a small red button that is easily accessible, then grabbed her chart and began walking towards the door. Before she left the room, she stopped moving and glanced at Spike. **"You had a few visitors while you were in a coma. They seemed very worried about you."** Smiling, she walked out the door, shutting it quietly.

 **"Visitors, hm."** he muttered quietly to himself. If his memory serves him right, he could probably think of who they were, though he wasn't exactly sure why anyone would come visit him anyways. He coughed a little and slightly shifted his head deep into the pillow behind him, reminding himself on how he got into this mess in the first place. **"I wish I had a cigarette."** The more he thought about that day, the deeper his thoughts became. How did he survive? He knew death was coming at that very moment, there was no going back after Julia died.

Oh, Julia.

His mind began to shut down as he started drifting into sleep once again.

* * *

Authors note:

I know this is a slow start, but this will all come together within the next two chapters. I'll hopefully post a chapter a week. Also feedback is greatly appreciated, it's been a long time since I wrote anything. Also, I'll try to keep all characters as close to their originals as possible, but some may end up ooc throughout the story.

See you soon, cowboy!


End file.
